


Not Over

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Series: SethKate drabbles [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: Seth should know better than to think an argument is over before Kate says it is.





	Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another prompted drabble but I had fun writing it just as much as the last one. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Tumblr request by anon: 6. "Don't be intimidated by my bloody and battered figure."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

Kate is in the midst of watching a Friends rerun when she hears the door lock click. She knows it's most likely Seth, but she still puts her hand under the other pillow where her gun is located. Better safe than sorry and all that.

The door opens to reveal Seth, and Kate lets out a little breath. "You're back late," she murmurs, taking her hand out from under the pillow.

He ignores her comment as he enters the room.

"What happened to you?" Kate asks, eyeing him up and down; it's clear he's been in some sort of fight.

" _Don't be intimidated by my bloody and battered figure."_ Seth says, closing the hotel room door and leaning against it.

Kate rolls her eyes, glancing over at him and then back at the tv. "You act like this is the first time I've ever seen you all beat up like this."

"Not in this way," Seth mutters under his breath, just loud enough that Kate does hear him.

"Poker game gone wrong?" she assumes, trying to hide her smirk.

Seth groans as he leans over to pick up his duffel bag. "Something like that."

"I told you to let me come with you," Kate reminds him, muting the tv before getting out of bed. "I could have provided a distraction."

Seth stands up straight and frowns. "I've already told you, I will not allow you to be that type of pawn."

Its Kate's turn to frown. "Allow me?" she guffaws, crossing her arms over her chest. "So what... you're my father now?"

Seth grimaces at her use of the word father. "Certainly not."

"You could have fooled me." Kate rolls her eyes. "What you just said sounds like something he would have said to me."

"Because you're his daughter," Seth responds on his way to the bathroom. "I, however, am just the guy you're road tripping with."

"Who wants to act like he's my father by not "allowing me" to do something."

Seth pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "You'll thank me for having your best interest in mind one day," he tells her as he enters the bathroom. "This conversation is now over."

Kate waits until he closes the door, and she hears the water start up, to say out loud, "No it is not over."


End file.
